


Who Is Your Mistress?

by blackbirdandcat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 69, Angst, Cock Ring, Consensual, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Orgasm Denial, Riding Crops, Smut, Sub!Ignis, during episode 4 bittersweet memories, taken during brotherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdandcat/pseuds/blackbirdandcat
Summary: This takes place during Brotherhood episode 4 Bittersweet Memories right around the time Ignis has the argument with Noctis. He goes to his s/o at home and they get into a bit of a argument. . .things get taken to the bedroom and get heated.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uses of femdom, reader is a little older than Ignis and has a bit more experience in sex than Ignis. They have consensual roleplay of master/slave kink. This was a request I got on my tumblr blog.

_A/N: Happens during brotherhood “bittersweet memories” episode._

 

The argument that you got into with your was quite foolish in your mind but he was purely stubborn with it. It was sparked over dinner two nights ago, the two of you generally unloaded the day's abuse on each other there just chatting about the stresses of the jobs you both the held. Ignis was the advisor to Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum which was a tasking job your job was that of personal tailor to King Regis. So both of your jobs were fairly high demand and stressful. Yours was to take orders all day the king was fairly picky on his attire and the attire of his close personal staff that you somehow started working on despite it wasn't in your job description. You really wanted to be the one giving the orders tell the King what to wear but honestly if you did that you would be having your pretty head on a spike or your ample ass in the streets.

 

Ignis on the other hand was ordering the young Prince around all day, in which the Prince hardly listens to him. The stress was getting to him going to his apartment to see it a total mess like some animal lived there for him not to take his duties as future king responsibly was taking a toll on your boyfriend.

 

“I just wish he would listen. . .” Ignis muttered under his breath running his hand through his hair ruffling it up some in a slight spiky 'do it was slightly appealing that way but you honestly preferred it in it's natural state.

 

“I understand dear that's why I make sure when you get home that the house is nice looking for you and some food is prepared I know I'm not as good as a cook as you are but it's edible.” You said with a smirk it was true Ignis was a better cook, when things were stressful beyond measure for him at work you would always make sure to go home early from work, (working harder than normal) to get there before him and make things look perfect.

 

“Which frankly my dear sort of annoys me.” Ignis spoke up after a moment of him choosing his words and frank tone.

 

“Huh? How does it annoy you? Am I doing something wrong, please tell me.” You asked instantly feeling worried that you were doing something wrong and felt compelled to fix it instantly.

 

Putting his fork down Ignis turned to you his light green eyes focused solely on yours the intense look in his eyes made you shiver. Was he mad at you? Directing his rage towards the bratty prince your way? Or was it something you truly did to anger him? Ignis did not get angry quick or easily so this started to worry you a little, placing your fork down you looked at him giving him your full attention he deserved that.

 

“You make me feel useless I come home and everything is done. You work hard all day and you shouldn't have to come home to clean up or cook.” Ignis stated firmly, there was a passion lining his voice.

 

“You work hard too! Ignis, you spend up all day cooking, cleaning and babysitting the Prince! So really do you want to come home to do the same thing? You are stressed out beyond measure I was just trying to lighten your burden some. I thought I was being a good girlfriend.” You called out feeling instantly wounded by this prideful statement of his.

 

“It makes me feel less than a man that I can't do the job I want to do for the one that I love.” Ignis replied tactfully.

 

“I do not mean to emasculate you Ignis! I just felt like you deserved having someone take control for a little while.” You replied passionately with a pout as you really had pure intentions for these acts. “You deserve to relax on occasion and to have things work smoothly for you I was just trying to do that, understand me please.”

 

That took Ignis back a little he was a bit shocked by that remark from you and the distraught expression on your normally serene face stopped him in his tracks. Getting to his feet Ignis walked over to you looking apologetic.

 

“Darling, I am sorry.” He apologized immediately. “I did not understand you felt that way. You understand I was trained to do this. . .it's really all I know.”

 

“I know that Ignis, my love and I am here to help you out that is what we are here for to help each other out. I want to help you relax I want you to come home and be just happy.”

 

“I am happy.”

 

“But not to worry about cleaning and cooking if I can do it I can sure not all the time but times like this sure! I love you and you mean so much and if I can help I want to. . . I want to take care of you.” You said clearly as possible while having your face buried in his chest, wrapping your arms around him holding him tightly.

 

Honestly if you could you would stay in his arms all day, it was such a comfortable spot and he smells just fantastic. Ignis pulled away to look down at you his light green eyes focusing simply on her eyes as if they were the only thing to stare at in this world. He ran a hand through your hair, fingers slipping through the long soft hair, fingertips brushing against the soft tender skin he leaned down placing a kiss on your forehead.

 

“I love you so much. You want to take care of me?” There was a small little smirk that rose to his lips as he questioned you.

 

“Yes I always do, you mean so much to me Ignis.”

 

“Well I am pretty much done dinner. . .we haven't had any intimate time in a little while my love.” Ignis said his arms still wrapped around you rubbing your arms as he spoke.

 

“That is true, it's been a week.”

 

“Oh you are keeping tabs?”

 

“And you are not?”

 

“I've counted the hours since we've made love last my dear.” Ignis said with a chuckle unwrapping his arms from your waist he stood back holding out a hand for you to take.

 

“That just sounds so totally you Ignis. Let me take care of you tonight.” You said taking his hand getting to your feet.

 

“I'm all for it, I trust you completely.”

 

“Good. Now why don't you be a _good boy_ and head to the bedroom while I put away this food. When I get back in that room I want to see you naked on the bed, is that clear?” You said, your voice had turned from sweet and smooth to a low and firm tone but it was still laden with love and care.

 

“Yes,” Ignis said a smile plain on his face.

 

“Yes – **what**?” You questioned turning to face him as you had the dishes stacked in your arms, a finely manicured eyebrow raised questioningly, daring a proper response from him.

 

“Yes, Mistress.” Ignis corrected himself a very apologetic nod of his head as he made his way to the bedroom a sly smile on his face.

 

With a smirk you went into the kitchen storing the uneaten food washing up a few things giving Ignis enough time to get out of his clothes, you were always considerate of him. You were a little older than Ignis and a bit more experienced that he was and the what you felt most important was that you were comfortable in your sexuality. You knew what you liked and how to properly conduct yourself. When he first learned of your styles he was a bit nervous, you had been the one to take his virginity away after all he trusted you so explicable that he was willing to listen. You had told him you loved the role play of master and slave – well in this case mistress and slave he was interested he was willing to delve more into your sexual tastes. The first time the safe word was used in moments as he panicked as soon as the blind fold went on, some soothing care and he was ready to try again.

 

“Your Mistress is ready and coming in for you.” You called out as you opened the door to the bedroom.

 

As you walked in the sight before you was very pleasing, not only was he completely naked on the bed all of your tools was out waiting for you. Oh he was being such a good boy. But that was not what you had asked for. Walking over to the closet wear one of your favorite outfits resided for this particular set of fun sliding it open you slowly looked at your boyfriend who was sitting on the bed not touching a thing staring at you avidly.

 

“Oh pet, what did I ask you do?” There was a bit of a stern lilt in your voice as you cocked your neck his way, eying him.

 

“To get in bed and be naked by the time you come back, Mistress.”

 

“Why is my tools out?”

 

“You took too long Mistress I felt the need to help.” He answered softly.

 

“I didn't ask you to touch my tools. Those tools my pet are only for pleasing you and doing anything else is just wrong. I will have to _punish_ you for that.”

 

“Yes Mistress.” Ignis answered obediently.

 

Grabbing the clothes you walked to the side of the bed near him, “for your punishment you will watch me change clothes you cannot touch me or yourself and you cannot comment.”

 

“Yes, Mistress.”

 

“Good pet.” You answered.

 

Slowly you pulled off your tank top moving it to the floor in a pile reaching up taking off the bra letting your breasts free with a slight bounce. The whole time you kept your eyes on him, watching as he stared at you his trained eyes viewing every move you made in front of him. Shimming the black thong underwear down your curvy ass along with the soft skirt, making sure to be turned to the side so Ignis had a nice view, he was pretty much salivating at the time.

 

“Enjoying your punishment pet?” You asked as you grabbed the short, tight leather miniskirt that hugged your hips just so perfectly.

 

“Very much Mistress.” Ignis answered, balling his hands in fist as he stared at you picking up the matching leather bustier with flower stitching.

 

“Good, put on the cock ring, the metal one.” You instructed Ignis looking over at the selection of tools.

 

“Yes Mistress, you are so good to me Mistress that is my favorite one.” Ignis replied to you grabbing the cock ring, it was a bit different than the normal types it was meant just to sit underneath the head of the cock the technical term for the toy a glan-ring.

 

As you did the straps on the front of the bustier pulling your long hair up into a pony tail you looked at Ignis who was stroking his cock that was half hard to full erection his eyes watching you the whole time his full lips slightly parted as he was panting his eyes hungry for your touch. Walking over to Ignis you picked up the riding crop, rubbing the slat of the crop upside his shaft the soft leather caressing his cock was enough for him to reach full erection.

 

“Mistress the lube. . .” Ignis asked, wanting to pour a little lube on the head of his cock to ease the cock ring over the engorged head of his cock.

 

“I have something better.” You said leaning down mouth inches away from the mushroom shaped head, slowly you let a bit of spit drip down onto his cock.

 

As soon as the spit hit his cock, Ignis let out a hiss of pleasure it was just too much for him, it was so disgusting to him but such a turn on as well. Sometimes he wondered about himself and his kinks. Instead of using your fingers to spread the liquid around you used the slat of the crop, it made Ignis moan loudly at the delicate feeling of it. Biting his lower lip he slid the ring over the head of his cock easily resting it right below the head a small bead that was attached to it, resting on the underside of this shaft. It was a nice little bead that rubbed the inside of your pussy wonderfully when he penetrated you.

 

“Thank you Mistress.” Ignis answered, smiling up at you.

 

“You are welcome my pet.” You replied. “On your knees sitting back now, hands on your thighs.”

 

He instantly was moving to that position, kneeling behind him you pressed your leather clad body against him. Reaching around Ignis you grabbed his cock with you right hand stroking it, he didn't like it when he couldn't see the expression on your face so this was pure torture for him. Placing soft kisses on his shoulder you stroked his cock firmly, with the glan-ring on he wouldn't be able to achieve orgasm so it was just building up pressure, making it a lot more intense for him. Biting down on his neck a bit roughly, the loud shout of pleasure that escaped his lips and the way he bucked in your hand sent a delicious shiver through your body. Soothing your tongue over the bite, Ignis moaned and panted heavily as you nipped at him continually.

 

“Your Mistress treats her pet very well doesn't she?” You asked in a low voice, your lips caressing his ear lobe, teeth nipping at the tender flesh as he kept still, breathing heavily.

 

“Yes my Mistress is so good to me.”

 

Curling around him to the front keeping your face close to his you dragged your tongue over the strong jaw line he had, it was something that could cut glass it was that sharp. You really could admire ever inch of Ignis his body was finely built and sculpted. You loved every inch of his body and adored beyond belief every ounce of his soul, his whole being was something you admired. What the two of you shared was very special and much needed. Releasing his cock you dragged your hand up his chest enjoying the slightly toned chest it felt so good to your touch, dragging nails right over his harden nipples caused him to moan. Running both of your hands through his hair enjoying the softness of that tawny hair, you moved to face him now kneeling before him, knees pressed together.

 

“I love my dear pet.”

 

“I love my Mistress more than anything.” Ignis said staring hungrily at your lips wanting to taste but he wasn't ordered to so he had to resist.

 

“Hmm,” You hummed softly. “You work so hard each day for the Prince you don't get much in return for working so hard for him. He is rough on you, didn't you say that his whole entire apartment smelled like week old gym shorts? Really does he care that you are a human being and meant to advise him not be his nanny?”

 

With each word you spoke you placed a kiss to his chest and neck he not moving his hands, despite he wanted to wrap his arms around you to push you on your back and to thrust his cock inside of your pussy to fill it right up. But Mistress hadn't ordered it yet.

 

“He does care, Mistress he's just a child.” Ignis answered softly, looking down at you.

 

“A future king should know how to treat his employees, my lovely pet. Perhaps I should give him a lesson?” You asked, giving him a smirk.

 

“Ah. . .no. . .that isn't needed. . .” Ignis stuttered unsure of himself.

 

“Hmm? Who are you addressing?” You asked, smacking the crop against his ass making him yelp.

 

“Mistress!” Ignis shouted as the singe of the crop hit his ass.

 

“Good pet.” You hummed, kissing his cheek. “Lay on your back, like a good boy.”

 

“Yes Mistress.” Ignis said the desire to please you was strong in his voice as he laid down on the bed, his hard cock right there for you to see and admire.

 

It was a nice cock to look at so you got closer to Ignis again, “I'm going to climb on top of you and you will eat out my pussy like your life depends on it my pet and in turn I will suck on this lovely cock. It deserves more attention.”

 

“Pull up your Mistress' skirt some will you?” You kindly asked, his hands shot to your body so quick, he wanted to touch you so badly.

 

He eased the leather skirt up around your hips and then you climbed on top of him settling yourself over his face. Ignis latched his mouth onto your pussy his tongue slipping through the lips taking in the wetness that was there for him already to enjoy. Sucking on your clit some he nipped on it making you shouted loudly with pleasure as you wrapped your lips around the head of his cock, tongue flicking around the ring, adding more friction there. He let out shout against your pussy, the vibrations of that sent such a pleasurable sensation through your body making you want to scream. Sucking lustily on his cock bringing him deeper into your mouth pressing that thick cock right to the back of your throat. Sucking his cock was something you enjoyed doing and he loved it when you deepthroated him, just gagging slightly at the sensation of it hitting your tonsils. Spit building up around the edges of your lips as you bobbed your head up and down on his cock. His cock was throbbing some after a few minutes but he couldn't release, the way he was sucking your clit and licking at your pussy was just sending you through the roof. He man knew how to use his tongue, he didn't need to use his fingers at all to let you reach a orgasm. Just as you pushed your mouth all the way down around his cock holding it right there, Ignis slipped his tongue as far as he could in between your lips and flicked against your clit as he dragged it through.

 

Letting out a loud moan around his cock, making the vibration around the shaft of his cock it throbbing in your mouth as you shook above him having your release. Slowly you got up turning to face your boyfriend, kissing him tasting your juices on his lips as you passionately locked lips with him.

 

 

“You've been so good my pet. I will allow you do what you want now.” You said as his eyes lit up.

 

“Yes Mistress.” Ignis replied passionately, his green eyes so intense with love for you.

 

“What is it that you want my pet?”

 

“To fuck you so badly, to spill every drop of seed into you, Mistress.” He let out a groan as he pulled off the cock ring, droplets of precum escaping from his cock.

 

“You have my permission to do so, my pet.” You acknowledge his desire.

 

He pounced on you and pinned you to the bed, kissing you intensely his body pinned against yours still clad in the leather skirt around your slender waist and the bustier on your top. Moaning into the kiss he slide his tongue in and massaged yours as his right hand gripped for his cock, pushing it inside your wet pussy. Grabbing your legs he wrapped them around his waist as he placed his hands right above your shoulders breaking from the kiss he pressed his forehead against yours and then started to ram his cock inside of your tight pussy. It felt so good to have him pound into you like there nothing else for him to do his cock just hitting all the right places, your g-spot and your cervix repeatedly making you see stars.

 

“I love you so much my mistress you make me so happy you complete me in ways no one else could do.” Ignis said in such a amorous tone that sent a moan tumbling from your lips and making you shiver all over.

 

“I love you so much Ignis.” You said slipping from your dominatrix front as you got caught up in his passion.

 

“Oh my,” He said in a teasing voice, pounding a bit slower now as the throbbing became more intense.

 

“Come with me at the same time my pet!” You shouted as he hit your g-spot particularly rough making your toes curl and your eyes roll so far back in your head you felt like they would just stay that way.

 

Burying his face into the crook of your neck he started to ram into you harder again, his whole body tense as he started to ejaculate right inside of you. Cumming in deep inside of your womb filling it up with his seed. Letting out a moan and a long relaxed sigh Ignis became limp on top of you, it was a relaxed aura around the two of you now. Slowly Ignis pulled out of you his soft smile on his face was there staring at you as you saw stars in your eyes from the intense orgasm that was still running through you and the intense pounding your body just took. It felt so good. Wrapping arms around his neck you kisses him softly, pushing him on to his back you snuggled up to him holding him tight.

 

“My love do you want to change clothes and clean up?” He asked, rubbing your side gently.

 

“Hmm, could you get me a towel? I don't have legs right now, I feel like jelly.” You giggled.

 

“I do have no legs, I will manage to do it though for my Mistress.” He teased placing a kiss on the top of your head.

 

“You are just too good to me, Ignis.”

 

“Oh I beg to differ.” He said as he got to his feet slowly, they were shaking a little evidence that he was feeling the intense orgasm as well.

 

A few moments later he returned carrying a towel that was half wet and the other half dry, you knew it would be the perfect temperature for you and the two glasses of wine he had poured looked so inviting. Grinning you sat up taking the wine glasses from him sipping one gratefully as he started to clean up your thighs and around your pussy gently cleaning the excess cum that was leaking out of you. The look he was giving your body was of pure admiration and love as he was tender with his ministrations.

 

“Ignis you are perfect.”

 

“Oh love I'm far from perfect.” He said chuckling as he helped you to your knees then to feet standing on the bed, pulling the skirt down.

 

Ignis then slowly undid all the laces of the bustier and smiled fondly as the breasts bounced as they were released, if he wasn't so spent he would go for another round but that intense orgasm spent him. Moving to the bed stand he put the clothes in the hamper, moving the tools and placing them in their proper spot. Sometimes they utilized all the items and sometimes it was just a few things like tonight. It was always fantastic with you and he didn't want to change it for the world. Returning back to you Ignis handed you your favorite nightshirt that had a sleeping cat on it and tugged it over your head, kissing the top of your head as he made sure it covered all of you.

 

“All good?” He asked, as he took the other wine glass.

 

“All good.” You replied happily, patting the bed spot beside you pulling the blankets up around your waist.

 

Ignis still naked not bothering to even put on boxers crawled in beside you drinking up a few sips of the wine sat it down on the night stand. He then took up a favorite spot, your lap wrapping his right arm around your waist he looked forward letting out a happy sigh.

 

“Thank you for that, I feel a lot better.”

 

“You are welcome you deserve to be treated to pleasure often Ignis. Give me those glasses you will fall asleep with them on.”

 

“Here.” Ignis replied yawning, sleep was going to over take him soon.

 

You both talked about simple things while you calmed down from your highs and soon Ignis passed out and then you leaned back and went to sleep as well. Things were perfect between the two of you no matter what people thought about your kinks.

 

 

 


	2. Deleted Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a part I deleted out of it and after talking to a few friends on tumblr I decided to add it to it. I'm making it a separate chapter just because not sure everyone will want to read this part. SO yeah. If enough people want I will just add it totally to the fic but atm I'm not.

_Climbing off of Ignis you got to the floor turning around to face him, his light green eyes staring at you expectantly. Looking at his cock you could see he was wanting to come he was so close it was throbbing but the ring was holding his release back. You really loved to tease Ignis when he was close he would get so over stimulated he would practically cry it was the only way he would ever cry. Sure some may see it as a bit evil to do that but when he did have his release it was so much more intense that he at the end would be a mass of ooze, a boneless mess that wanted nothing more to snuggle up close to you. You wanted all of that._

_“My pet get on the floor on your knees, hands on your thighs, legs spread some.” You ordered, picking up the riding crop from the edge of the bed.  
_

_Ignis moved off the bed you stared at this lithe naked body, the muscles rippling as he got down on his knees, legs spread a little his hard erect cock exposed for you to admire. He was panting softly, his eyes staring up at you wanting to only see you and your love for him._

_Running your hands through his hair, spiking it up some kissing his forehead, you enjoyed the quivering motions of his body and the slight whines coming from him. Feather soft touches all over his body as you got on your knees placing soft kisses after tracing your fingers all over his chest. A fingertip just teasing over the head of his cock, he was letting a pathetic whine that brought a smile to your face._

_“What is it that you want my pet, you are whining a whole lot. It sounds quite pathetic you know?” You teased looking down at him, as you got to your feet.  
_

_“Mistress…” Ignis begged a whine in his voice as he looked up at you, his body was shaking with anticipation now.  
_

_Standing before your boyfriend he was staring up at you wanting you to let him have his release. Grabbing the crop dragging the edge of the slat if against his the curves of the abs on his chest, across his harden nipples. His body shook under the touch of the crop, he whimpered softly as it moved around his collarbone and neck._

_“What was that, my pet?”  
_

_“I want to cum my Mistress.” He whimpered a little louder this time, his eyes was misting up some as he wanted to release but the cock ring was holding him from he hadn’t been told to move his hand._

_“Don’t we all?” You replied with a chuckle, kneeling behind him reaching around grabbing his cock squeezing it a little just enough to cause him to moan.  
_

_The other hand pinching a nipple pulling on it teasing him, his nipples were always so sensitive. Moving your hand from his shaft you cupped his balls squeezing them lightly, you knew he wanted you to squeeze them hard to give him a jolt of pain but that would be giving in to his need. You wanted him to truly beg for it._

_“Mean it, pet **mean** it and I might let you cum.” You said softly in his ear, nipping on his ear lobe listening to the sound of his voice breaking as he let out a loud whine.   
_

_He was breaking as you slip your hand from his balls to under him to that ever so sensitive spot, the scrotum. Ignis jolted in spot as you pressed two fingers right there the shout that escaped his lips made you want to kiss him to slam that cock right into your pussy and ride him until you came. But you didn’t - just stared at the shocked and stunned look on his face as he broke._

_Ignis leaned his head back letting out a cry, a cry of pleasure at the over stimulation was too much for him a few tears came coursing down his face as he panted heavily breathing so roughly as he couldn’t handle your fingers pressing on his scrotum. Just as you tweaked his other nipple flicking it with your nails the scream he let out was heavenly to your ears._

_“Let me cum, I beg of you my Mistress, my queen my one and only let me cum I have to cum right now or I’ll explode.” He shouted sinfully his whole body shaking unable to handle all the sensation he was taking in any longer, his body was taking in too much.  
_

_“Perfect my lovely pet, you look so sexy when you beg like that.” You said moving your hands away from his body moving up kissing his cheek, brushing away the tears._


End file.
